Happy Independence Day, Charlie Brown
by HappinessIsABeagle
Summary: The Peanuts Gang celebrate the 4th of July


**It's Independence Day, Charlie Brown**

"SNOOPY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Charlie Brown questioned Snoopy as he was making a racket. "IT'S 7 IN THE MORNING!"

Snoopy looked blankly at his owner. The beagle looked in the mirror and saw himself wearing an Uncle Sam outfit and holding a sign that said "Happy Independence Day!"

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah… how could I forget…" He then felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw his sister; all dressed and wearing her shoes with a backpack.

"It's Independence Day, Big Brother… We're meant to meet the others at the parade!" Sally said with alarming eyes. "We're meant to be there at 7:30!"

Charlie Brown checked his watch and the time was 7:05. "What do we have to bring?" he asked oblivious.

Sally sighed. "Food and drinks."

Charlie Brown raced to cupboard and it had no snacks in there at all.

"Sally! Where are the Cheetos and the Lays and Hershey's…?" Charlie Brown asked while having a worried expression.

Sally looked at her brother while going red in the face. "They're mine…" she then glared at her brother. "Get dressed! Hurry up!" she said while making a shooing motion with her hands.

**5 minutes later**

"You done yet?" Sally asked as Charlie Brown dashed out the door.

"Now to get Linus and Lucy…" Charlie Brown said quietly

"WAIT UP, BIG BROTHER!" Sally called out while she ran alongside Snoopy.

Sally sat down on the sidewalk, out of breath. She turned to Snoopy and sighed. "There goes Cha-"

Lucy, Linus and Peppermint Patty walk up to the girl and the beagle.

"Where's Charlie Brown?" Linus asks.

"Probably at your house already." Sally replies.

"That blockhead… we're meant to come over to YOUR house." Lucy exclaimed.

"Call him, Lucille." Peppermint Patty offers.

"Powers out…"

"Well, let's go to the parade now." Linus says while dragging his blanket.

**15 minutes later**

"I'm surprised we got here on time" Sally says

"Lucy, where are you sitting?" Linus asks. "You do realise Schroeder couldn't come right? He's gonna' be preforming in the ban-"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!"

"Well, I'm standing next to my sweet babbooooo…." Sally gushed.

"Seriously… where is Charlie Brown?" Lucy asked.

Peppermint Patty pointed at a kid with a yellow zig zag shirt and who is holding a map. "Is THAT Chuck?"

Linus looked closer. "Yeah it is."

"OI CHUCK!" Peppermint Patty called out waving. "WE'RE HERE."

Charlie Brown had a shocked expression and joined them.

**3 hours later**

"Boy! Was that a great parade!" Linus called out

"My favourite part was seeing Schroeder… wearing that Uncle Sam outfit and playing the piano… How cute!" Lucy gushed.

"I think we're meant to go to the American History Museum now." Charlie Brown announced.

"We are" Peppermint Patty replied.

"It's such a long walk… 30 minutes!" Lucy complained as she kept on stepping on her brothers blanket. "Or not…" she smirked.

"Lucy! You're gonna' get my blanket all dirty!" Linus snapped.

**27 minutes later**

"Wow! It's such a big place!" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"Did you bring your money, Charlie Brown?" Linus said. "$8 admission fee."

"AAUGH!" Charlie Brown screamed. "WHY ME?"

"Don't fear, Chuck." Said Peppermint Patty as she gave a $10 note to her friend.

Charlie Brown smiled.

"I never knew George Washington was the first president!" Peppermint Patty called out as they were viewing the Declaration Of Independence.

"Well pay attention in class, Patricia… He also cut down a cherry tree!"

"We don't know if it's myth or the truth" Linus explains. "If it's in a museum then it has to be true."

The 6 of them hear a noise in the background.

"Well, sibs. This here is a painting of Abe Lincoln." Said a tall kid

"Wow, his nose sure is huge!" said a girl with a high pitched voice

"Faboo!" said a boy with a Liverpool accent

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Are those kids dumb or what. Unless they were paying attention in History class, they'd know that Lincoln's nose was huge."

"Don't forget sibs. He was assassinated!" the tall boy said

"HE STILL WOULDN'T BE ALIVE TODAY!" Lucy called out to three kids as they glared.

"Strange looking kids…" Lucy walked off

Meanwhile, Snoopy looked around until he found the Sopwith Camel and The Red Baron.

"Ah, here it is. My plane in a museum." He thought. "CURSE YOU, RED BARON!"

"Look, Chuck! Photographs during The Great Depression!" Peppermint Patty continues. "My grandpa always tells me about that time… It was the worst time in American history, he'd say."

"… And now, sibs… The Statue Of Liberty was a gift from France on this day in 1881!"

"Faboo!"

"Yeah, probably because of all those croissants!"

"Oh sweet babboooooo…."

"What now, Sally?"

Sally stood closer to Linus, holding his hand. "That could be our kids someday!"

The three kids turned around and glared. "Goodnight Everybody!" the tall boy said.

"AAUGH!" Linus said as he ran off.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?"

"The Wright Brothers flew the world's first successful plane!" Charlie Brown said

"They sure were **right** about that! AHAHAHA!" Sally laughed.

"Amelia Earhart was the first woman to fly alone across the Atlantic Ocean. However in 1937, she disappeared." Peppermint Patty announced.

**2 hours later**

"Boy! What a great time that was!" Charlie Brown said wearing an Uncle Sam hat.

Linus patted Charlie Brown on the back. "Happy Independence Day, Charlie Brown."


End file.
